On bad year
by geekchick9000
Summary: 7 years after the terra and slade inccident and slade is looking for reveng on beastboy. Wheil Beastboy and his wife (Raven) have trouble of ther own trying to fit injust like the rest of their friends what happens when slade finds ou WHAT ARE YOU READING THIS FOR DUMMY GO READ THE STORY (BBRAE) (ROBSTAR) (CYBEE)


**OKAY im doing somthing I have never done before and should have done a long time ago. Look up directions BUM BUM BUMMM ! Anyway I have writen Teen Titans fanfictions before but some how I end up deleting the story, or posting the wrong one so im gonna let you no that this should be the real deal ... hopefuly anyway I would like to deacate this story to the 4 story wirters that made me want to for the wemon in do this** _ **beautifulpurpleflame Xaphirin kikyz and last but not least MetroXLR99 ( if you havent read them you should check it out if you have ( omg their so alsome ) prsonal favorite**_ _**beautifulpurpleflame : Replaced -**_ ** _s/3527648/1/Replaced (since this have some Terra bashing in it chose the next one if you like her) Less than beast more than man s/4252574/1/Less-Than-Beast-More-Than-Man_** _ **Xaphirin -Behind closed doors link -**_ ** _s/10868874/1/Behind-Closed-Doors and_** _ **kikyz striped link :**_ ** _s/2685647/1/Striped and finally_** _ **MetroXLR99 :**_ ** _s/7778090/1/The-Lonely-Beast_**

 ** _okay I shoukd reall stop stalling her we go WARNING I OWN NOTHING AND STINK AT SPELLING ( im 12 so cut me some slack)_**

Slade was mad, no not mad pissed, royaly pissed and it all beacuse iof thoses stupid titans. After the whole Terra deal he hasnt had any plans. But he did have one idea .sleint for 7 years and he was ready to unleash it. And he was going to make sure He paid that changling paid that stupid animal was going to pay for taking his apprentices for making her turn on him . for killing him for fuck sake .And he thought that Robin would be the promble but no it that little kid the but he was gonna has his revenge.

See he had been whacting the boy for quite time now and one thing he knew for sure was he had a soft side when it came to women in his life. epssalily the one he took romantic intsreted in. This of course he ment Raven they have married for quite some time and if he knew one thing about this changelling was that he had a soft side for the wemon he had in his life. And that what ever happens they would be happy and have whatever they wanted. And slade was gonna make sure he could do whatever it took to give it to them, just so he could rip it away. He laugh evily wheil holdind a box of... Daily retual ( okay every on mind saying WTF but it will make sense later)

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

* * *

( _Scene break )_

'' Has it loaded yet"?

" No not yet"

" How about now"

" since the last 3 seconds you as me no''

" Oh... anything change yet''

" DANMIT GAR IF IT HAS'NT CHANGED IN THE LAST 2 SECONDS AGO YOU ASK WHAT MAKES YOU THINK CHANGE NO- hey look it did change"

What was changing was a pregnacy test Beastboy and Raven had been trying for the last 7 monts to get Raven pregnant and start a family of there own but everytime she went it came up to be the same results."negtive'' she sigh sadly ''AGAIN''beastboy exclaimed ''but we did it at least eight diffrent time this month and i'm pretty shure it take two tango's too make a baby''. " Oh shit sherlock fuguire that one all but yourslef'' she rudely commeted . Furrowing her brow and siting down _( they were in the bathroom and she sat on the toilet for all of the slow pokes out there)_ trying to hold back unshead tears . " Hey it's okay Rave were gonna get right the next time i promise you just got to think positive ''' . He nelt down on his knees trying to comfort his wife .h=His ears twicht as he heard her mummble somthing he count quite makeout.

" what did you say rave''

" 7 '' she reapted

'' What are you talking about raven''

" SEVEN 7 MONTHS WE TRYED THIS GARFLIEND AND EVERY TIME WE TRYED WE ENDED UP WITH THE SAME RESULTS AND YOU EXCPETED ME BE POSTIVE ABOUT THIS'' ?! '' WELL YOU CAN GO AND SHUT THAT IDEA DOWN BECAUSE THERE IS NOTHING POSTIVE ABOUT THIS JUST NEGTIVES. JUST LIKE THIS STUPID TEST THE CHANCE OF US HAVING A CHILD AND JUST LIKE MY LIFE'' Beastboy knew she didnt mean it but sadly she didnt. He wrapped his arms around her with her head tuck in her knees.

"Raven we both know what you said isnt ture, were gonna have a baby and were gonna have that family you dream about'' . Even though his words were soothing she couldnt relax about it. " I know gar but what if we cant have a baby what if we cant start a family'' Dont worry rae we will I may not be smart but I no that for a fact'' She smiled up his eyes still puffy ans red.'' Why dont you head to bed i'll bring you up some hearbel tea'' he said sofly kissing her fore head soflty she noned and they both parted their ways

* * *

''AL MAN ROBIN YOU STINK WORSE THAN BEASTBOY''

" I HEARD THAT'' Beastboy relpied.

Beastboy had just enter the common room were he found Robin ( who I will not call nightwing beacuse there not 30 yet X-P) and cyborg playing a racing game on the flat screen " Yo grasstain want to plug in a controller and play a round'' cyborg eyes still guled to the t.v '' Nah dude I just came to get some tea for Raven'' he said lowly pulling ou a box of Daily retual her favorite tea ( I hope some wheels are turning)

Raven was still in bed trying to hold back tears wehen he walk in, he could still he crying ."Raven you know I love you right, and you know i dont like it when you cry you know that dont you '' " what are you talking about'' she tryed to sound normal but her words were breaking" talking about your sad and i knw you are but promise me you will all way try and be happy even if things are as bad as they are now.'' she stop drinking her tea and look him in the eyes '' ii I promise '' they began to kiss and a kiss became more and as alway that would wake up nude in each other arms dreaming happly sadly that didnt know there life would become a nightmare

* * *

 **Omg this was really hard please no flame and if you like it reveiw and comment but dont look for new edoditions soon**

 **BYE FRANS =^_^=**


End file.
